1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to electrical power systems, and more particularly to power module architectures suitable for rectifying, inverting, and/or converting electrical power between power sources and loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power modules are typically self-contained units that transform and/or condition power from one or more power sources for supplying power to one or more loads. Power modules commonly referred to as “inverters” transform direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), for use in supplying power to an AC load. Power modules commonly referred to as “rectifiers” transform AC to DC. Power modules commonly referred to as “DC/DC converters” step up or step down a DC voltage. An appropriately configured and operated power module may perform any one or more of these functions. The term “converter” commonly applies generically to all power modules whether inverters, rectifiers and/or DC/DC converters, and is used herein in that generic sense.
Many applications employ the delivery of high power, high current and/or high voltage from a power source to a load. For example, transportation applications may employ high power to drive a load such as a traction motor for propelling an electric or hybrid electric vehicle. Such applications may employ one or more of a variety of power sources, for example, energy producing power sources such as arrays of fuel cells or photovoltaic cells, and/or energy storage power sources such as arrays of battery cells and/or super capacitors. Often, such applications employ a power converter to transform and/or condition the power, for example, stepping down the voltage at which the power is supplied to the load.
Power converters typically employ power semiconductor devices, such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), and/or semiconductor diodes. These power semiconductor devices dissipate large amounts of heat during high power operation, creating thermal management problems which may limit the operating range, increase cost, increase size and/or weight, adversely effect efficiency, and/or reduce reliability of the power converter.
Methods and, or architectures for power converters capable of high power operation that alleviate the thermal management problems are highly desirable.